<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missy Was Dead by WhooshWhooshTardisNoises</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055583">Missy Was Dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhooshWhooshTardisNoises/pseuds/WhooshWhooshTardisNoises'>WhooshWhooshTardisNoises</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Context makes this 1000 times more sad, F/F, F/M, Hurt, I need to actually start tagging real things, I tried to use pronouns in a unique way but it might just be hard to read now, I wasn’t even going to share this but you know, I’m going to stop ranting in the tags now I promise, No comfort just hurt, Sorry Not Sorry, Theta/Koschei if you squint, a proesm, but like not too, controversial take I know, like idk it’s basically a poem but half of it is prose too, like missy loved you too you little gremlin, the vault was bad but they were also happy???, this is really short, vault story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhooshWhooshTardisNoises/pseuds/WhooshWhooshTardisNoises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Thirteenth Doctor visits the vault. It’s empty and cold and she still misses someone. (Short Ficlet.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/Missy, Twelfth Doctor/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missy Was Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just something I wrote while I was bored and wanted to be angsty. If anyone else wants to use this idea you have my blessing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor set the controls on instinct really. Her friends weren’t there. Her planet was smothering.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She just wanted to go home.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t even realize where she was until the familiar room stretched out before her. The vault. She didn’t want to be here, yet strangely, she couldn’t stand the thought of leaving.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the same as how she had left it all those years ago. A gleaming piano, the lights still on, the once sealed doors left open and ajar. It was dead and lonely.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stepped out cautiously, as if the floor itself would consume her. Funny, she used to love it here. It should have been a sad place, back then, but it wasn’t. She, he rather, had snuck in so often. He had felt bad at first, keeping her here, but Missy only smiled in the beginning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Missy only laughed. Missy only joked. Missy only sat upon her piano bench and played her favourite songs. Missy only gossiped over tea or chatted over breakfast. Missy only held his hand and hushed him as they snuck out to see the stars on boring Tuesday nights. And now the Mistress was dead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As children he promised him the stars. As gods he promised her his friendship, his trust, that he’d stay.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He should stop making promises that weren’t his to keep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now this room only made the Doctor sick. What a monster she must have been, to trap someone like that. Someone who only wanted to be looked at like all those stars.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How dare he be so cruel to someone he lo-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loathed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Who was he kidding? Missy didn’t want him. Missy had abandoned him to die, and burn, and rot. Missy was dead, so why couldn’t she let go?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That Master was dead. That Doctor was dead. They had broken, turned to dust, regenerated. Faded and glowed and faded again, reborn.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>She could go back. Years, decades maybe. But it wouldn’t be the same.</p><p class="p2"><br/>She knew better than to haunt her past.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Missy was dead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Missy was dead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Missy was dead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Missy was dead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She knew that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>So why couldn’t she stop crying?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>